


Time Goes On

by blondebooklion



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers - Freeform, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post Infinity War, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, but It’s ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 09:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15215912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondebooklion/pseuds/blondebooklion
Summary: Peter’s death in Infinity War hits Tony really hard. He does everything he can to get his kid back and numb the pain but he’s hurting himself in the process.





	Time Goes On

When Tony first met Peter the kid really reminded him of himself at that age except for one thing. No matter what happened he was still filled with such hope in the world, that people were inherently good. Tony, he’s lost his faith in the world. Well not entirely. Once Peter had entered his life, things started to change a bit. He had stopped drinking as much. No one was sure if this was a choice Tony had made when he realized how much Peter looked up to him, or if it had been an unconscious decision he’d made. Either way Tony was better off for it. He smiled more, laughed more. He seemed more alive. 

But now that Peter was gone, all of that changed.

He began drinking more and more. He did anything he could to numb the pain. All he could think about was his discussion with Pepper on the day where he lost his Peter. He had a dream about having a kid, he was a bit nervous about Pepper being pregnant but he would’ve been excited even so. Having a kid would be good, he thought. It’s the next logical step after getting married. But what he realized was that he HAD a kid. Peter was intelligent and kind and Tony cared about him more than he’d ever admit. And he pushed him away because of it. He couldn’t stand being like his father nor could he live with himself if Peter had lost his life because of him. Tony knew that Peter would gladly die if it meant the people he loved stayed safe. What he had failed to realize was that he was included in the people Peter loved. God, he had messed up. Tony’s alcoholic tendencies got worse and worse every day. He does everything to feel absolutely nothing at all and works his ass off to find some way to bring his kid back.The only good thing about the Thanos winning was it brought the remaining Avengers together. They realized how stupid it was to keep fighting over something as pointless as the accords. In the endgame they didn’t matter. Not as much as family. 

One day Steve walks in on Tony unconscious on the ground. His limp body was surrounded with a collection of beer and wine bottles and Steve was horrified. Somehow he was able to convince Tony once he was sober again, of course, to cut back on the alcohol, for his own sake, everyone else’s, and especially Peter’s. 

With his mind clearer he was able to figure out how to harness the power of the time stone even if he didn’t physically have it. With the help of Bruce and especially Shuri they were able to bring people back. It was slow at first, missing people were spottily beginning to show back up, and then almost everyone else returned in a surge. It was chaos but the best kind. Tony couldn’t help but watch the news feeling slightly bitter, he was glad to have people reuniting with their families. Hell, he was thrilled. All of the people he cared about had returned. All except one. And of course it had to be the one he missed the most. 

And then Tony heard someone clear their throat behind him, “Uh Mr.Stark?”

Tony felt ice run through his veins as he slowly turned and faced a youthful face with large brown doe-like eyes. Peter.

He launched himself into the kid's arms and Peter returned the hug at first before quickly trying to pull away worried he had misread the signals like he did in the car when Mr.Stark had dropped him off back at his apartment after the fight in Germany. But that makes Tony embrace the teen tighter as he laughs lightly “No kid we're there now, and I'm never letting you go again".


End file.
